craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Line
End of the Line, previously known as Unattended, is an upcoming 2015 horror-suspense film directed by Leon Dreyer and Crystal Carnahan, and written by Aaron Moon. The film stars Taron Egerton, AJ Michalka, Connor Paolo, DJ Qualls, Rose Byrne and David Mazouz. The film is loosely based on a horror film in the Philippines. The film was released on June 19, 2015. Plot Eighteen unsuspected passengers on a late night train end up stranded in a train yard at the end of the line. With no ways of communication to the outside world, the passengers find themselves locked in the warehouse. Soon, they all realize that they are not alone in the warehouse and after bodies start dropping, they must work together to make it out alive. Cast * Taron Egerton * AJ Michalka * Connor Paolo * DJ Qualls * Rose Byrne * David Mazouz * Steven Kreuger * Ali Corbin * Peter Parros Production Casting The film's cast and plot was kept under wraps for three months of pre-production, until on February 5, 2015, the official cast and plot of the film was announced during an episode of The Amy Poehler Show, in which Taron Egerton, AJ Michalka, Connor Paolo, DJ Qualls, Rose Byrne and David Mazouz were guests. On February 6, 2015, Fanfic confirmed that Steven Kreuger, Peter Parros and Ali Cobrin were also in the cast. Pre-ProductionCategory:2015 in FilmCategory:Movies Pre-Production began on November 2014. Aaron Moon wrote the script for the film which went into changes twice. The written script was first pitched to the Fanfic on July 2014, which was declined in favor of The Guardians. The script was then looked over and was put into production when The Guardians became a film under Wonder Studios. Filming Principal photography began on February 2, 2015. Filming took place at Lanham, Maryland at the Carrolton Rail Yard where most of the film scenes took place. Filming at Maryland will last until the end of February, and will then move to Los Angeles to conclude filming. Filming concluded on March 28, 2015. Release The film has not yet been scheduled for a premiere date, but it was confirmed that it will premiere in 2015. On an interview, co-director Crystal Carnahan stated that the film will most likely premiere during the Summer season. On February 10, 2015, the first official movie poster was released, stating that the film will be released on June 2015. According to its trailer, the film will be released worldwide on June 19, 2015. Trailers The first official presentation of the film occurred during an episode of The Amy Poehler Show. No trailer was shown during the presentation but it was announced afterwards that the trailer will debut on March 2015, accompanying the release of the Fanfic Channel Original Movie, Runaway Princess. The trailer debut on Fanfic Channel. Television In February 2015, a licensing agreement between Fanfic and Comcast announced that End of the Line will premiere on its platform, the NBC Television Network, around the Summer of 2017.